Digital video recorders (DVR) have become ubiquitous and integral components of home networks, which are examples of digital ecosystems. Technologies such as universal plug-n-play (UPnP) and digital living network alliance (DLNA) allow for audiovisual content to be served, discovered and played back over the home network using DVRs. Present principles relate to enhanced techniques for DVR operation.